Puzzle Swap
' Puzzle Swap' is a game that comes preinstalled with every Nintendo 3DS system. It can be found in the Mii Plaza and is one of two games in the plaza that make use of the system's StreetPass functionality. With it, players can collect puzzle pieces either by passing by other 3DS users or by using Play Coins. For 2 Play Coins, the user can obtain a single puzzle piece, though the piece is not guaranteed to be new. There are several puzzles available in the game that focus on famous Nintendo characters such as Mario, Yoshi, Samus Aran, Link, Kirby, Pikmin, DK, Star Fox, Fire Emblem and Kid Icarus. When Puzzle Swap is first started, a random starting puzzle piece is given to the user. The first puzzle varies for each user, and it is unclear how this puzzle is determined. The only way to start a new puzzle after receiving your first piece is to pass by other 3DS owners who will send puzzle pieces from their puzzle boards. During the recent update, the number of pieces in some puzzles have increased. For example, the Rhythm Heaven Fever puzzle has 24 pieces instead of 15, like the original 7 puzzles. The Super Mario 3D Land puzzle has 40. Also, the pink spots on the board are different from the others. Puzzle pieces in the pink area can only be obtained via streetpass. If a new user begins playing Puzzle Swap after the update including the pink puzzle pieces, they can receive a pink puzzle piece as their first piece and can they distribute it to others. It is possible to restart Puzzle Swap until a pink piece is obtained. As this requires resetting the Puzzle Swap progress, this method would take a considerable amount of time (especially when factoring in the far more likely result of receiving a regular puzzle piece) and would require a second 3DS - one to generate the random pieces and one to collect all the pieces. The number of pink pieces varies with the size of the puzzle from four in a 24 piece puzzle and up to eight for a 40 piece puzzle . A new update occurred late February, opening up several new puzzles. Only Kid Icarus: Uprising was the first puzzle to be revealed. On April 21, 2012, an update was pushed that opened a puzzle for Mario Tennis Open and Fire Emblem: Awakening, though only Mario Tennis Open was released internationally. As of the August 2012, several more puzzles have been released into the public to coincide with th e release of other games (Kirby's 20th Aniversary, New Super Mario Bros. 2). In early August of 2012, a McDonald's Puzzle was given to 3DS owners who visited a McDonalds in Japan for a limmited time. This marks the first instance of a non nintendo video game related puzzle. 'List of puzzles' The following are a list of puzzles in Puzzle Swap. (*) Indicates Japan Only Gallery METROID.jpeg|Metroid Other M M&B.jpeg|Mario and Bowser M GALAXY.jpeg|Super Mario Galaxy 2 LINK.jpeg|The Legend of Zelda ZELDA.jpeg|Kirby PIKMIN.jpeg|Pikmin NSMBWII.jpeg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii Photo_00009.jpg|The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Photo_00010.jpg|Star Fox 64 3D Photo_00011.jpg|Donkey Kong Country Returns Photo_00012.jpg|Pilot Wings Resort Photo_00013.jpg|Kid Icarus Uprising Kirby2.jpeg|Unfinished Kirby's 20th Anniversary ONI TRAINING.jpeg|First Piece of Oni Training Category: Nintendo 3DS games